my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenji Kaisei
Zenji Kaisei ' (回生 全治 ''Kaisei Zenji) is a 2nd year in U.A.'s Class 2-A. He is also known by the Hero Name, '''Axolotl. Appearance Zenji is considered rather tall by most of his peers, with most of his classmates being around five feet, six inches. He has a light, olive skin complexion with brown eyes and dark hair. His body type is rather lean, not sporting the same muscular physique many other heroes do, but still sports great physical power regardless. At U.A., he is most often seen wearing U.A.'s school uniform. As his personal accessories, he wears a black watch on his right wrist, and a silver bangle on his left wrist. Under his shirt he wears a silver Italian horn pedant on a necklace. His Hero costume composes of a skin-tight, dark body suit with silver coloring on his shoulders, upper inner thighs, the feet and calves, and around his ribs. There are also a few purple tubes on his chest, shoulders, knees, and the side of his upper thighs, as well as a green one on his back, for injections. These tubes are for introducing morphine into his body to nullify pain. The one on his back is for adrenaline. His street clothes are mostly black with some white. He wears a black jacket, black sweat pants with white lines down the side of the pant legs, black, ankle high boots, white socks, and a rotating carousel of interesting shirts. He also wears a yellow dog tag with the symbol of the Holy Roman Empire. Personality Zenji is a rather strange individual. While initially quieter around new people, after he warms up to them he will start conversations with bizarre and random things or patting people on the head, more often than not, just to gain attention. While he thinks he's just being comedic and funny, he is, in fact, just craving the attention of others. Despite this, Zenji is a people person. While he doesn't have many close friends, almost nobody hates him or is irritated by him. Despite his generally easygoing and fun-loving personality, Zenji can be brought to rage on the flick of a hat. Anyone who crosses him will incur his wrath, and he hates those who harm his friends or family, whether it be physically or emotionally. This just demonstrates the great love he feels towards those that he cares about. History When Zenji applied to U.A., he applied for general studies and the hero program, assuming he wouldn't be able to pass the practical exam due to his Quirk and his ability to use it at the time. While he passed the written exam, he did in fact fail the practical, being unable to destroy a single robot. As he spent time in U.A., Zenji began taking martial arts classes and began weight training. By the time of his first Sports Festival, Zenji was able to use his great intellect and newfound skill with his Quirk to place in the top 8 for that year. Zenji's performance was so much greater than several of the other participants that he was transferred into the hero course. Despite his new classmates initially hating him, as one of their friends and classmates had to be transferred out to make room for him, Zenji eventually overcame this barrier, with his new classmates finding him to be a fun addition to the class. Quirk and Abilities Hyper Regeneration '(ハイパー再生 ''Haipā Saisei): Zenji's Quirk gives him immense recuperative capabilities, superior to that of any known Regeneration Quirk. As long as Zenji's brain is active, Zenji can recover from any injury regardless of what state his body is in. Zenji can also prioritize certain body parts healing in order to heal them faster than the rest of his body. Zenji is also immune to illness, poison, and cannot get addicted to any substances. However, every injury that Zenji received before his Quirk manifested is still present, demonstrating that if his Quirk were to be stolen he'd be unable to heal any injury he receives while his Quirk is gone. It cannot be erased by Shota Aizawa's Quirk, however, as it is a Mutant Type Quirk. Other than these weaknesses, which are difficult to facilitate, Zenji has one critical flaw in his Quirk: he can still feel pain. His body also still produces fatigue toxins as it normally would, meaning that he can still be knocked out or tired out from extended combat. Fortunately he would not have to worry about long-standing injuries. As another benefit of his Quirk, the more times Zenji is injured by a certain stimulus, his body is able to heal faster from that type of damage. Receiving damage from a certain time of damage also makes his body more resistant to being injured in such a way, such as Zenji breaking his bones so often from using his restrained physical strength that his bones eventually stopped breaking from every one of his attacks. Despite the effectiveness of his Quirk, his family is surprised by how it developed, as both his parents have Emitter Type Quirks, and while his sister developed a combination of their Quirks, his own Quirk was a Mutant Type Quirk. Moves * '''Amazing Impact (アマジング イムパクト Amajingu Imupakuto):''' Zenji's special move, which he developed during his second semester at U.A. High. While not necessarily flashy, uniquely named, or difficult to execute, it is still notable for its great strength and overall effectiveness. To execute this technique, Zenji focuses all of his strength into either his fist or foot. He then unleashes a devastating attack to his opponent, capable of sending his opponent hurtling through mountains and even killing those not strong enough to withstand the sheer force of his power. The recoil of the blow shatters every bone in his arm or leg, and even removes the morphine and adrenaline in his body (as his regenerating tissue does not replicate the chemicals), which causes him to feel every bit of the pain from the impact. While he can still regenerate from the damage to attempt to continue to fight, it is more likely that he will pass out from the pain. ** '''Adrenaline Impact (エードレナリン イムパクト ēdorenarin imupakuto): '''An enhanced version of the '''Amazing Impact, and Zenji's strongest attack. The attack is performed similarly to the Amazing Impact, with Zenji concentrating all of his strength into his fist or foot. However, prior to preparing the punch, Zenji gives himself a dose of adrenaline to increase his physical strength, speed, and stamina, as well as his pain tolerance. He then launches his attack at his target, hitting them with even more force than before. The force of the attack is so strong, that Zenji's arm or leg is not only completely shattered, but also explodes off of his body from the force. While the adrenaline in his body will make him initially unaware of the pain he feels, as soon as he does, he will undoubtably lose consciousness, being overwhelmed by the sensation. Enhanced Strength: '''While ordinarily this kind of Quirk would be considered inefficient by itself in terms of combat, Zenji takes advantage of his regenerative abilities by using pure willpower to override his brain's ability to lessen his strength to prevent injury. As such, Zenji can unleash 100% of the human body's physical strength, with the only side effect being that he harms himself from doing so. However, as his Quirk heals him, this is almost negated. Zenji's physical strength is essentially limitless, as long as his body is able to heal himself before whatever he's carrying crushing him. While his physical strength is comparable to that of One For All Full Cowl at 20%, he is nowhere near the same level of strength as 100%. He can carry medium-sized stone structures, throw objects with immense force, break through walls with a single punch, and bite through humans bones like carrots. Over time, Zenji's body stopped breaking every time from the excessive force, giving his great strength less of a drawback. Zenji's attacks can even create shockwaves when enough force is applied. '''Enhanced Speed: Even before learning the new applications for his Quirk, Zenji was rather fast. He could run a 500 meter dash faster than any student in his class from junior high and was capable of outrunning even other Quirk users in races when only going at half speed. Since learning how to apply his Quirk to its fullest, his enhanced strength grants him vastly enhanced speed due to the strength of his leg muscles, allowing him to get the drop on almost any opponent. He can even outpace those with speed, enhancing Quirks, with his own even granting him superior mobility. Enhanced Agility: Zenji is also a rather agile combatant, capable of using his strength and speed to easily avoid incoming attacks, jumping around and sticking to walls using his Hero Costume. His flexibility in combat is also useful, allowing him to dodge attacks in a strange manner, even when stuck in unfavorable positions. His ability to dislocate or break his bones in order to stretch in a unique manner is also a helpful side-benefit of his Quirk. Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Zenji trained in hand-to-hand combat at a professional hero's dojo, and uses the art to supplement his strength. While not the strongest hand to hand combatant, his physical abilities make up for it, allowing him to overwhelm opposition. His general fighting style relies on letting his opponents hit him in order to leave them open for a counterattack. In the event that his opponent's physical durability is superior to Zenji's strength, then he can adapt his fighting style to one that uses his opponent's strength against them, using the momentum of his opponent's attack and their own weight for effect throws and grapples. '''High Pain Tolerance: '''Despite still being able to feel the pain from using his Quirk, Zenji is still capable of great feats of endurance, even with his body breaking as he attacks or is attacked. He can lift heavy objects, that while they break his arms, still continue moving and ignoring the pain. He even can handle his hands being completely blown off, and voluntarily underwent torture to get more adapted to pain, although he was unable to follow through the whole ordeal. Less impressively, he was able to take a great deal of punishment from his opponents during the Sports Festival, with them tiring out before him and giving him an easier chance at victory. '''Keen Intellect: '''While not being the most book smart, or street smart, Zenji has the perfect combination of both to make him effective in combat. He's capable of quickly deducing his opposition's Quirks weaknesses, general fighting style, and even emotional state after only a short time. This allows him to make an effective plan in the midst of battle against even an unknown enemy. However, he can get ahead of himself, causing some of his plans to fall through or generally be ineffective. However, he can still create a new plan, being completely open to trial and error tactics to do what he needs to do. '''Overall Abilities: Zenji's Quirk, intelligence, and combat prowess make him an effective fighter and Hero. During U.A.'s Sports Festival his first year at the school, despite not being a student in the Hero Course, and needing to train independently, Zenji was able to outperform many of the Hero Course students that year, being so impressive that he was transferred into the Hero Course. As a second year student, Zenji has also received field training and experienced the end of term and final exams' practical tests that first year students receive, making him naturally superior to any first year. Equipment Axolotl Suit '(アクスオロトル スイット ''Akusuorotoru Suitto):''' Zenji's hero costume is built so that it doesn't shred regardless of what kind of damage he deals to himself or others. It is shock absorbent and highly flexible, making it virtually impossible to tear, while also being highly resistant to heat, and also serves to protect the suit's true purpose from damage. At several points on the suit, there are syringes where Zenji can quickly and easily inject morphine into his body. The morphine dulls his sense of pain, preventing him from feeling pain and allowing him to fight at the best of his abilities. Due to his Quirk, Zenji can't become addicted to the morphine, allowing him to dose almost endlessly. He can activate any of these tubes at will by pressing down on them, but they require a specific amount of force to ensure that he doesn't accidentally inject himself and can more easily conserve it. Zenji also has a green tube on his back for a dose of adrenaline to increase his reaction time, reflexes, and strength, as well as enhancing his stamina, although he's more limited in the amount of adrenaline he possesses in comparison to his morphine. Later iterations of his suit also included adhesive gloves and foot soles for walking on walls and the ceiling, and a rebreather for fighting or traveling underwater. Relationships Mirai Kaisei Mirai is Zenji's older sister. According to him, she is his favorite person in the world. Mirai has been kind to him since his birth, with the two playing together until she became too busy with school work, although they still play whenever hey both have free time. It was Mirai that inspired Zenji to apply to U.A.'s Hero Course and recommended him trying martial arts to further take advantage of his Quirk, being the most proud when he was transferred into the Hero Course after his first Sports Festival. Whenever Mirai feels anxious or sad, especially because of something another person does to her, Zenji gets incredibly aggravated by his inability to help, and fantasizes about threatening those who hurt his big sister. Yuso Kaisei Yuso is Zenji's father, and a famous Pro Hero. While Zenji never resented his father for being unable to be at home very often, Zenji did feel like his father considered his sister and himself to be the rough draft and final version of a novel respectively; Mirai's good grades and success made Zenji feel inadequate intellectually, especially when his father often compared his lower grades to her's when she was his age. Despite this, Zenji still loves his father, the two often bonding over mutual interests. Whenever Zenji gets saddened, especially by rejection from women, it's normally him who comforts him. Yameru Kaisei According to his half-brother, Zenji is Yameru's favorite child. She always appears to be overbearing towards him, but is nonetheless very caring and affectionate towards her youngest. She attributes this to being the youngest of her three sisters. Zenji never swears in front of her, despite saying that she doesn't care at his age. Trivia Zenji's favorite things are action movies, mythology, dogs, and chocolate. Zenji dislikes being hated and his childhood bully. Zenji is student No. 11 in Class 2-A. Zenji considers 11 to be his lucky number, as his birthday was 11/11. As such, he tries to get the number 11 whenever numbers are involved. An axolotl, also known as a Mexican salamander, is an amphibious creature known for its ability to heal from any injury, including damage to its spinal column. It is for this reason that Zenji's hero name is derived from the creature. Zenji's jewelry were all presents for either his birthday or Christmas from his family members. * An Italian horn in particular is a piece of jewelry worn to ward away evil spirits. * Zenji's dog tag was given to him by his brother because he likes the Roman Empire. His brother did not know that the Holy Roman Empire was completely different from the Roman Empire, but Zenji still wears the dog tag to show how much he loves him. Zenji is based off of Black Dwarf Star. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Hero in Training Category:Student Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 2-A Category:Quirk User Category:Black Dwarf Star Category:Mutation Quirk User